


The Minor Fall, The Major Lift

by wildforce71



Category: Charmed, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige loves social work. Always has. But ever since discovering her heritage - well, her cases have been slightly <i>weird</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title, as always, from putting my music player on random. Thanks to my betas, who I've really been giving a workout lately.

(Sometime in Season Four: Paige is living in the Manor, Cole is good and a demon, Jayden is eight yo.)

 

Paige finished her report, hit save, sat back, and looked down into a pair of blue eyes.

"Hello," she said, startled. The boy was young, maybe seven or eight, clutching a bag and watching her solemnly. "Who do you belong to?"

He didn't answer, still staring at her, and she looked around. "Hey, anyone? Got a kid here?"

"I think he's 'Chelle's case," Rob offered. "She said he kept wandering off. I'll go find her."

"Thanks." Paige turned back to the boy. "Well, Sprout, what are you doing here?"

He still didn't answer, but a moment later he stepped around her desk and leaned against her side, head resting against her arm. Paige blinked in surprise, looking down at him. "Kid..."

"Paige? Someone's at the front desk for you."

"Thanks, Sarah." She looked down at the boy again. "Sprout, I have to go."

He backed off enough to let her stand, but he immediately took her hand, and she sighed. "Sarah, Rob's looking for 'Chelle, he thinks the kid's one of hers. Hang out here and let them know where I am?"

"Stay off the desk and the phones for a while?" Sarah grinned. "If I have to."

Paige smiled, heading for the front desk. Leo was waiting patiently; he smiled at her when he saw her coming, but it slid into a frown when he saw the boy at her side. "Paige?"

"Uh huh?" She leaned down to the boy, catching his other hand to get his attention. "I have to talk to Leo. Wait right here. I'll be just there, you can see me all the time, ok?"

"No, bring him," Leo said suddenly. Paige twisted to look over her shoulder at him, and he nodded quickly. "Bring him. Come on."

Shrugging, Paige pushed back to her feet and led them into one of the small meeting rooms. "This better not take long, my boss already isn't very happy with me."

"It won't take long." Leo hunkered in front of the boy, studying him carefully. The boy watched him, apparently completely unafraid, but his hand tightened on Paige's.

"Leo," she said warningly. He glanced up at her, leaning away a little.

"I was coming to let you know," he said, slowly easing to his feet. "The Elders wanted everyone on alert."

"Let me know what?"

Leo tilted his head towards the boy. "Can you get him out of here?"

"What? No, Leo, he's not even my case. What's going on?"

Leo gestured her to wait, watching the boy. "Jayden Shiba," he said clearly.

The boy didn't react outwardly, but his hand tightened on Paige's again, and she frowned. "Who's Jayden Shiba?"

"He is. He's important, Paige. You need to get on his case."

"I don't even know what his case is!"

"Find out," Leo said, unruffled. "And bring him home, as soon as you can. I'll be there."

He orbed out before she could say anything, and she muffled a yell, covering Jayden's eyes with one hand. Once Leo was gone she let go, crouching to look him in the eyes. "Jayden, huh? That your name, Sprout?" He watched her solemnly, and she sighed. "Well, Auntie Paige is about to go lie a lot. Don't tell anyone."

It wasn't too hard. 'Chelle, like everyone in the office, was overworked and stressed out, and was only too happy to hand over Jayden's file when she saw how he seemed to like Paige. "Good luck," she said briefly, forcing a smile for Jayden's sake.

No one questioned Paige when she walked out of the office with Jayden at her side. Outside, she drew him into an alley and crouched beside him. "Shut your eyes, Sprout, ok?" Jayden obeyed, and she wrapped one arm around him and orbed them to the manor. "Piper? We got any juice? Maybe some cookies?"

"There's cookies in the kitchen, unless Phoebe ate them and who is that?"

Paige glanced briefly at Jayden. "Sprout. Leo's looking for him. C'mon, Sprout." She led him into the kitchen, finding the cookies after a brief search and pouring out a glass of milk. Piper was watching, but she didn't object, trailing them back into the conservatory.

"Ok, Sprout," Paige said. "Have a seat there. I have to talk to my sisters, but I'll be right here where you can see me, ok? Eat your cookie, it's good." Jayden took a bite of the cookie and she grinned, retreating to the door where Phoebe had joined Piper. "Where's Leo?"

"Here." He came down from upstairs with the Book in his arms.

"Good, you can tell us what's going on."

He glanced past her at Jayden before nodding. "There's a type of demon called Nighlok. They feed on human suffering and misery."

"I read about them, I think," Phoebe said, taking the Book from him and leafing through the pages. "There's a witch family who've dedicated themselves exclusively to fighting them, right?"

"Five families, one for each element. They've been fighting Nighlok for centuries. Eighteen generations."

"Obviously fairly successfully, since we've never heard of them before," Piper said, leaning over Phoebe's shoulder as she found the right page. "What does that have to do with Paige's kid?"

"I'm getting there," Leo assured her. "A couple of years ago, the Nighlok attacked in force. The heads of the five families fought them back, but the head of the Shiba family, the first of the five, died doing it."

Startled, Paige looked over at Jayden. He was watching them closely, hands wrapped tightly around his glass and his bag tucked under one arm.

"He had two children," Leo went on. "An older daughter, and a son. The daughter is still living in the Shiba family home, under the care of a family retainer."

"How very Batman," Phoebe murmured.

Piper had put the pieces together. "And the boy?"

Leo looked past Paige again. "Until very recently, Jayden Shiba had fallen off the planet. No one could find him. He was thought to have been lost in the attack; part of the house burned down."

All three turned to follow his gaze. "What, and he just happens to show up at my office?" Paige asked.

"His magic drew him to you." Leo cocked his head, studying her. "You don't feel it?"

"I don't feel anything," Phoebe offered.

"I feel like we should stop staring at him." Piper turned her back firmly. "What's the story, Paige?"

Paige shrugged, handing over the folder. "He was traveling with an older, Asian man. Man had a heart attack, Sprout got sent off to us..."

"Why do you keep calling him Sprout?" Phoebe asked.

"...because neither of them have any papers," Paige continued, ignoring her. "The man was carrying a letter in Japanese, we're still trying to find someone to translate."

Piper offered it to Leo, who scanned it with a frown. "It talks about training," he said after a moment. "It's technical. I think it's about levels, and forms."

Jayden was suddenly at Paige's side, pressed tightly against her; she looked down in surprise, even as Phoebe was saying "Cole. I wasn't expecting you. Anything wrong?"

"You tell me," Cole said. Paige looked up to see him studying Jayden curiously. "Why is he here?"

Phoebe followed his gaze. "Do you know who he is?"

Cole considered him for a minute before frowning, looking at Leo. "The Shiba boy? I thought he was lost in the attack."

"So did we," Leo agreed. "Until yesterday."

"Paige," Piper said suddenly.

Paige looked down again. Jayden was drawing in midair, lines of light hovering, forming a Japanese symbol. Leo squinted, reading it backwards, and then jumped towards Cole, shoving him out of the way as Jayden pushed the symbol towards him. It exploded harmlessly against the wall, fire briefly flaring before burning out without harming anything.

"Hey!" Paige caught his hands, shaking him lightly. "No. Not at Cole or anyone here. Do you understand me?"

"Nighlok," Jayden said clearly. Across the room, Phoebe hesitated where she was helping Leo and Cole up.

"No," Paige said firmly. "Cole is not a Nighlok. No attacking him, do you understand?"

Jayden considered it for a moment before pulling free of her, crossing to stand in front of Cole. Leo shifted as though to intervene, but Cole motioned him to stop, watching the boy closely.

Jayden abruptly kicked him in the shin and ran back to Paige. "Nighlok," he muttered, burying his face in her side.

"He's probably never seen a demon that wasn't a Nighlok," Cole offered through clenched teeth. "Ow. He's got aim, anyway."

"Let me look," Leo offered, but Cole shook his head, gingerly leaning on the leg.

"It's fine." Forcing a smile, he added to Jayden, "It's fine, see?"

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"Symbol power, " Leo told her. She raised an eyebrow, and he explained, "You speak your spells. The Shibas and the other families draw them. They call it symbol power. A skilled practitioner can use words symbolically, but at his age he can only use direct meanings. That was 'fire'."

"Fire," Phoebe repeated softly.

Paige gripped Jayden's wrists lightly, tugging until he let go and she could crouch to meet his eyes. "Not against anyone here in this room," she told him. "Understand?"

He glanced around the room before looking back at her and nodding. Satisfied, she stood and let him lean against her again. "What now, Leo?"

"If you know where the Shiba house is, we can take him home," Piper suggested.

Leo shook his head. "He's missing for a reason.We shouldn't bring him home until we know what that reason is. I can talk to the retainer." He looked at Paige. "How long can you keep him?"

"Legally I can't even have him right now. In practise, probably a day or two. What if there's an attack?"

"If there's an attack, he can shoot fire at them," Cole pointed out. Phoebe elbowed him and he spread his hands innocently.

"He has a point," Piper said. "I'll go with you, Leo."

" _I'll_ go with Leo," Paige said firmly. "Technically I'm his guardian right now. You stay here and watch him." Dropping to a crouch again, she studied Jayden. "I gotta go, for a little bit, Sprout. You stay with Piper, she'll look after you. I promise I'll come back soon, ok?"

Jayden touched her hair, warily, very lightly. "Promise?"

"Promise," she agreed. Standing, she touched his shoulder, ushering him over to Piper. When she turned away he caught her arm; tugging until she leaned down, he wrapped his arms around her neck, whispering something directly into her ear. 

Paige leaned back, studying him. "I will." Satisfied, Jayden returned to Piper's side, and Paige straightened again.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Cole asked. At Piper's nod, he continued, "I think we should all either use Paige's name for him, or not use a name at all. There are people with ways of hearing that kind of thing, and we shouldn't tempt them. His father's enemies are banished, not destroyed, and there's plenty would take the bounty on him."

Piper nodded. "Noted. Go on, Leo. Let's find out what's happening here."

Leo glanced at Paige. "Follow me?"

"Right behind you."

 

The Shiba house was large. That was Paige's first impression. If the Shiba heir was trying to hide here, it wasn't a good place to be. It might have been isolated out in the woods, but it wasn't the kind of building anyone who saw it ever forgot, all sweeping wood and concrete walls and sliding Japanese screens.

They'd arrived inside the compound walls, and two children were staring at them. Paige attempted her best smile; it didn't seem to work, the girl stepping in front of the boy as if to protect him. "Who are you?" she demanded, raising a wooden practise sword.

"We're here to talk to Ji," Leo said placatingly. "We're not trying to hurt anyone."

"Antonio, go get him," she said without turning, and the boy backed away before turning and sprinting for the house. He was about Jayden's age, Paige noted, where the girl was a couple of years older.

"You want to put that down, honey?" she suggested without much hope. The girl just glared at her, and she murmured to Leo, "The magic attraction thing obviously doesn't run in the family."

"She's not alone," Leo said just as quietly.

The boy Antonio was back, trailing on the heels of a large man. Paige found herself shifting to step back and had to deliberately stop herself. "Ji," Leo breathed, almost too quietly for her to hear.

Ji stepped in front of the girl, taking her sword without looking at her. "Who are you?" he demanded, glaring from Leo to Paige and back. "How did you get here?"

"We came from San Fransisco," Paige said when Leo didn't speak. "There's a boy there."

Ji's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Lauren," he said without turning, "take Antonio and go inside. Don't come out until I come get you. Understand?"

"Ji..."

"Understand?" he repeated evenly.

"Yes, Mentor," she murmured, catching Antonio's hand and dragging him away.

Ji waited until the heavy front door closed before speaking. "Where is he?"

"Safe," Leo said. "Why isn't he here?"

"He misses you," Paige said when Ji didn't answer. "He wanted me to tell you. You, and Lauren, and the bamboo."

If it was a password, it worked. Ji relaxed, carefully laying the sword aside. "He's well?"

Paige glanced at Leo again, but he didn't answer. "He isn't speaking much," she said carefully. "The man he was with is in hospital. He's...fallen into my care."

"Can he come home?" Leo asked.

Ji shook his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm a witch," Paige said, watching him. "One of the Charmed Ones. Leo is my whitelighter."

Ji shook his head, though he obviously recognised the names. "The Families parted ways with the elders long ago."

"We're not here for that," Leo assured him. "Just to find out what happened. Jayden's father died, a couple of years ago."

Ji nodded slowly. "He thought he would. He wasn't strong enough to destroy Xandred."

"Head Nighlok," Leo said to Paige's look.

"He managed to seal him away. But the seal won't hold forever. Jayden's power is stronger than Lauren's, so Jayden was sent into hiding, to learn the spell that will make the seal permanent."

"He can't learn that here?" Paige asked.

Ji shook his head again. "The Nighlok know where we are. When the seal begins to fall, they will focus here. Lauren is training to hold them back. Jayden was training to defeat them." He sighed. "I will have to find him somewhere else, someone else to keep him. Whatever else, he cannot return here."

"Why not?"

"They're children, miss. I won't put them together and then separate them again. Once was enough. They cannot learn what they need to know together."

Leo nodded. "We can keep him for a day or two. When you have somewhere for him to go, call my name. I'll hear you."

"Leo," Ji said, as though to remind himself. "I will. Thank you." Glancing at Paige, he added softly, "Please tell him that we miss him, too."

Paige nodded, though she knew she wouldn't do it. She wasn't going to tell Jayden anything that might hurt him like that. "May I meet Lauren?"

"Who's Antonio?" Leo added. "I don't recognise the name."

"He's not Family; he's a local boy. Lauren likes to have him here. She says she's going to make him a samurai." Ji's tone clearly said what he thought about that, but he didn't wait for them to comment before turning back to the house. "Lauren!"

Lauren reappeared, Antonio trailing behind her. Paige watched quietly as they approached. Now that she was really looking, she could see the similarities between Lauren and Jayden; they were clearly related.

Lauren paused beside Ji, glancing at Leo and Paige. "Mentor?"

"Lauren, this is..." He hesitated, looking at Paige.

"Paige. Matthews." She crouched, studying Lauren. 

"Who are you?" Lauren asked.

"I'm a friend. I just wanted to meet you." She offered her hand; Lauren glanced at Ji for confirmation before taking her hand and shaking it briskly.

Leo glanced away briefly before looking back at her. "Time we weren't here, Paige. Remember what I said, Ji."

"I'll remember," he agreed, one hand on Lauren's shoulder. Leo took Paige's arm, orbing them both out.

Back at the manor, they'd barely materialized when Jayden attached himself to Paige, face buried in her stomach. She automatically wrapped an arm around him, feeling him shudder against her. "Sprout? What's wrong?"

"My fault," Phoebe said apologetically. "I offered to put his bag somewhere safe for him, it looked like it was in his way. I think I freaked him out."

"That would do it," Paige agreed. "It's all right, Sprout, no one's going to take your bag away. You hang on to whatever it is in there."

"So what happened?" Piper asked, coming in from the kitchen and offering Paige a glass of milk. Paige took it with a grin, coaxing Jayden to sit with it, though he refused to let go of her hand.

"They're looking for somewhere for him," Leo told her.

Cole spun into being in the middle of the room, coming out of a crouch. Phoebe shoved to her feet, hurrying to check him over.

"I'm fine," he assured her. Looking at Paige, he added, "Word's out that the second Shiba child has surfaced. They don't know you have him yet, and they won't as long as he's in the manor, but you need to be careful."

"Right. Leo, once he gets where he's going, will they be able to hide him?" Leo nodded quickly and she smiled. "Piper, are there any kid's clothes upstairs?"

"Ours, I think. Why?"

"Something to sleep in."

"You want to keep him?" Phoebe said in surprise.

"Cole says he's safe here. I can't send him to a home, that'll just put everyone in danger. Protect the innocents, right?"

Piper rolled her eyes, but she obviously wasn't as annoyed as she was pretending to be. "I'll help you find something. There's a rollaway somewhere around, as well, we'll set it up in your room." Paige pouted, and she smiled. "Well, he's not going to settle anywhere else. Come on."

"Come on, Sprout," Paige said with a sigh. "And stop glaring at Cole, I've told you he isn't a Nighlok."

Jayden stuck his tongue out as Paige led him away.

 

Two days later, Leo escorted a woman to Paige's office. She had all the right papers, proving her guardianship of Jayden Shiba; they claimed she was a cousin, Kaoru Shiba.

"Ji sent me," she told them quietly. "He said that I should tell you Lauren still wants to make Antonio a samurai."

Paige nodded. "You should know, the demon underworld has found out Jayden's alive," she told her. "Leo thought you'd be able to hide him?"

"Yes, once we get where we're going. Our shields work best on places, not people."

Paige glanced over to Jayden, colouring on the floor and completely unconcerned. "Sprout, come here for a minute." Jayden glanced up curiously, scrambling off the floor and coming to join them. "Sprout," she said slowly, "this lady has been sent by Ji to take care of you. You're going to go with her, all right?"

Jayden glanced at Kaoru, frowning. "Home?"

"No, little prince," she said apologetically. "We can't go home yet. But I will be able to teach you what you need to know before you can go back."

He shook his head firmly, leaning against Paige. "Here."

"No, Sprout," Paige told him. "You have to go. You'll be safer there."

"Here," he said again, close to tears now.

"No. I'm sorry." She glanced at Leo, who nodded.

"Come on," he said, urging Kaoru to her feet. "I'll get you where you're going." Jayden tried to fight him off, but Leo held his arm, bringing him with them.

"Wait." Paige stuffed his colouring into his bag, handing it to Kaoru. "Take care."

"Thank you for looking after him," Kaoru said gratefully.

"Of course. Let us know if you need anything."

"We will. Thank you." She took Jayden's hand, apparently against his will, and Leo orbed them both out.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper and Phoebe were extra nice to Paige for the next couple of days. She was vaguely amused; they were acting like she'd come out of a bad break up. Even Leo was being careful around her. Only Cole treated her exactly the way he had before.

Six days after Kaoru had taken Jayden, she walked into the office to find Rob crouched beside the boy.

"What's going on?" she asked, automatically holding out a hand. Jayden attached himself to her side, shaking.

Rob shrugged. "He walked in the door on his own. I looked for his guardian's number, but I couldn't find the file."

"I've got it. Sprout, are you hurt?" Jayden shook his head without letting her go, and she shrugged helplessly at Rob. "I'll call her. Thanks, Rob."

"Sure. Need a drink, or anything?"

"For him? Yeah, thanks. Come on, Sprout."

He refused to let her go, and she ended up pulling him onto her lap so she could sit. Kaoru picked up on the second ring, voice frantic. "Hello?"

"Miss Shiba, it's Paige Matthews."

"Is he there?"

"Yes. He's fine."

Kaoru drew a deep breath. "Thank the power. Miss Matthews, I wonder if I could impose on Leo? It would take me some time to get to you."

"How did he get here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll tell you. He hasn't spoken to me yet."

Paige glanced down at Jayden. "Not talking to her, Sprout? She's nice, you know." Jayden shook his head, curling more tightly against her, and she sighed. "I'll call Leo, Miss Shiba. Stay at your home."

"I will. Thank you."

Jayden didn't argue when Paige sent him with Leo, which made her more than a little suspicious. She was proved right when she got home from work five days later to find him sitting defiantly in the conservatory under Cole's watchful eye.

"He's pretty determined," Cole told her. "Even put up with sitting here with me."

Paige sighed, hunkering in front of Jayden. "You can't keep doing this, Sprout. Your family's missing you, for one thing, and you'll get me in trouble, for another."

"Not my family."

She frowned. "Kaoru? She's your cousin, isn't she?"

" _Not_ my family." He lunged forwards, knocking Paige off balance as he threw his arms around her; Cole got there in time to keep her from hitting her head off the floor.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly. "Sprout, this isn't your home, I'm sorry."

"Could be."

"Wh - no, it couldn't! This is Piper and Phoebe's home, you can't just invite yourself in! Not a word," she added to Cole. "I was invited."

"Invite me," Jayden suggested.

"You'll have to do something," Cole agreed. "He's not protected while he's wandering the state looking for you."

"The state? Just where exactly does Kaoru live?" She pushed at Jayden until he pulled back enough to let her sit up. "Listen, Sprout..."

"Not staying there," he said firmly. 

"Stubborn little thing, isn't he?" Cole asked in amusement, stepping away now that Paige was stable.

"You can laugh..."

"I am..."

"...you're not the one he keeps suctioning onto. Sprout, let me get Kaoru here and we'll see what we can work out, all right? Leo!"

Leo orbed in, took in the sight of Jayden clinging to Paige's hand, and sighed. "Again?"

"He knocked on the door," Cole offered.

"So on foot he found a place he's only ever orbed to? Paige..."

"I know, I know, but what can I do? Can you go get Kaoru, please? Let's see if we can sort this out."

Leo nodded, orbing out. Cole had been studying Jayden; now he asked abruptly, "Where's your bag, Sprout?" Jayden glanced up at him, frowning, and he added, "The bag you had the first time. Paige, did he have it when he arrived at your office?"

"I don't think so. Did you leave it at Kaoru's?"

"Don't need it." He pulled a small box from a pocket that shouldn't have fit it; when he flicked his wrist a brush popped out of one end. He offered it to Paige, who took it carefully.

"Hey, a wand," she said with a smile. "This how you work your magic, Sprout?"

He took it back, carefully painting a design in midair. Cole shifted uneasily, but this time all it did was produce a brief burst of light.

Leo reappeared, holding Kaoru's arm. She glanced around, dropping to one knee in front of Jayden. "Little prince," she said with a sigh. "You can't keep doing this."

"I'm staying here," he told her.

She blinked in surprise, but kept going. "No, you can't. You must come with me and learn the seal. Everything depends on it."

"Invited."

"No, you're not, Sprout," Paige protested. He glanced up at her, momentarily off balance before rallying.

"Staying here," he said firmly.

Kaoru studied him for a moment. "We could live in the city," she suggested. "You could visit with Paige."

"Here."

She shook her head, turning to Leo. "The only other choice is to take him overseas, and I'm afraid he'd try and get back anyway and hurt himself. His father could never be swayed when he made a decision, either."

"Other choice?" Paige repeated. "What's the first choice?"

Leo winced slightly. "Hey, Sprout, want to go with Cole and find some cookies?"

"Hey, I'm listening in here," Cole protested, but he let himself be ushered away with Jayden.

Paige folded her arms, watching Leo and Kaoru. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this."

"Given that the little prince seems determined to stay with you," Kaoru said, and something told Paige her careful phrasing wasn't an accident, "Ji wondered if you might be willing to take responsibility for him. I will remain in the city to provide his training, we can provide paperwork to allow it, and you'll be compensated..."

Paige gestured her to silence, looking across at Leo, who explained, "They want you to foster him."

"Me? Here? Kaoru, we're Charmed, we're under attack all the time."

Kaoru spread her hands helplessly. "Here, his power is lost under yours and they can't find him. Short of locking him in, and maybe even then, I can't keep him with me. He listens to you; if you give him rules to keep him safe, he'll follow them."

"I can't just decide this. Leo, can you get my sisters, please?"

"Sure," he agreed, standing. Hesitating, he added, "For what it's worth, Paige? You'd be good at it."

He was gone before she could answer. Shaking her head, she glanced at Kaoru. "I'd offer you something to drink, but he's in the kitchen."

"I'm fine. Thank you."

They sat in more or less awkward silence until Leo reappeared with Piper and Phoebe. There was complete silence from the kitchen; Paige considered going in, but there was no chance Jayden would let her send him away again, and as long as they were quiet they probably weren't trying to kill each other.

Piper raised an eyebrow when she saw Kaoru. "Did we have another visit?" she asked Paige, dropping into the nearest seat. Leo sat on the arm of her chair.

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked, glancing around.

"Entertaining the Sprout in the kitchen."

"Entertaining him?"

"Well, refraining from killing him, which is practically the same thing."

"Ok, some of us have clubs to run. Can we talk about why we're here, please?" Piper asked.

"Right, sorry," Paige agreed quickly. "Kaoru wants me to take the Sprout."

"Huh." Phoebe frowned thoughtfully.

"Uh, I was expecting a bit more of the 'Hell, no, we're Charmed, we can't have a kid here'," Paige protested.

"Right, yeah, that," Phoebe agreed half heartedly.

"He clearly wants to be with Paige," Kaoru told them. "I can stay nearby for his training, and you will be compensated."

"It's not about compensation," Paige said impatiently. "It's about his safety. Piper, will you say something?"

Piper stirred. "He's probably safer here than wandering around San Francisco looking for you," she said distantly. "And he's seven."

"Eight," Kaoru murmured, and Piper nodded acknowledgement.

"It's not like bringing a baby into the house. He's old enough to understand the rules."

"Piper," Paige said apologetically, but Piper waved her off.

"If he doesn't learn the spell, the world's at risk, right?" Kaoru nodded quickly, and she continued, "He can't learn the spell chasing you all over the city. It's up to you, Paige, but we can make it work, if you want to."

Paige scowled, looking at Phoebe. "Phoebe?"

"Sorry, I'm not giving you an excuse either."

"I'm not looking for an excuse! I'm just not sure he'll be safe here."

"As safe as anywhere else," Leo pointed out. Paige glared at him, and he shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Paige, but it's true."

Paige pushed a hand through her hair, grimacing. "I'll - go talk to him, I guess."

Cole was leaning against the counter, arms folded. Jayden was mimicking him, leaning against the table, glaring somewhere in the vicinity of Cole's feet. "Everything ok?" Paige asked warily.

"Everything's fine," Cole assured her.

"Thanks, Cole. Phoebe's out in the conservatory."

He nodded, slipping out of the kitchen, and Paige turned to Jayden. "Now to deal with you." He eyed her uncertainly and she sighed, sitting down next to him. "You know that we're Charmed, don't you? We often get attacked right here at home?" He nodded slowly and she continued, "That's why I didn't want you here. Not because I don't want you. Because I want to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

She watched him for a minute before smiling. "But, since you seem determined to wander around the city on your own, we're going to give it a try." He looked up, blinking, and she added quickly, "On a trial run, to see how it works, and if it doesn't work out, if it's too dangerous, you're going back to Kaoru, understand?"

"I'm staying?"

"For a trial," she repeated. "And you'll still have lessons with Kaoru, and I expect you to concentrate and learn what she's teaching you, all right?"

"I'm staying?"

She gave up - he was stuck on that one part, and there'd be time for the rest later - and just nodded. "Yes. You're staying."

He grinned, throwing himself into her arms, and she let herself enjoy the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

(Season six; Jayden is eleven.)

Jayden liked to study in the attic. It was usually warm but not too hot, unless there was an actual crisis going on the sisters didn't come up here much, and when he got bored with studying there was always something interesting only a short poke away. He had to be careful the sisters didn't see him poking through their various boxes and chests, but they were easy to hear coming and he was quick.

Since Chris's arrival, though, he'd been spending a lot of time up there. Jayden didn't mind, exactly, but it made it a little awkward. He'd managed to avoid the new whitelighter so far, picking up on the tensions between him and the sisters.

Today he really needed to finish a report for school, and the attic really was the best place for it. Hoisting up his bag, he slipped inside. Chris was working at the Book, as he often was, and he barely glanced up at the sound of the door. "Hey, Sprout," he muttered, completely distracted.

A moment later he looked up, eyes sharp. "I mean, Jayden. Sorry."

"Sprout's fine," Jayden said with a shrug. The nickname had never really bothered him. "Do you mind if I study up here? I won't get in your way."

Chris waved towards the couch. "It's your home."

Jayden unloaded his bag, considering. "You're from the future."

"I can't tell you anything," Chris said automatically.

"No, but...you must know who I am."

He looked up again. "I know who you are."

"Everything? Ji, and...and Lauren?"

"I know who you are," Chris repeated evenly. "But there's nothing I can tell you."

"How far in the future?" Chris hesitated, and Jayden pointed out, "I can just ask Phoebe, she'll tell me."

"Just under twenty three years."

Jayden nodded, looking back at his books. Math, bleargh. "Can I help with what you're doing?" There was a long silence; when he looked up, Chris was studying him closely. "What?" he asked defensively.

Chris visibly shook himself. "Nothing. No, you can't help. Thanks."

Jayden shrugged agreeably, turning back to his work. "Whatever." He was vaguely aware that Chris kept glancing at him, as though trying to see something, but he ignored it. Whatever Chris was looking for, it wasn't any of Jayden's business.

He noticed Chris sometimes, after that. The whitelighter wasn't telling the sisters everything, even if he wasn't quite lying. Jayden didn't think he meant them harm - in fact, he was quite sure Chris was devoted to keeping them safe - but something about the way he looked at them tugged at Jayden's instincts. Chris was avoiding him, or at least making little effort to see him; Jayden's own training kept him out of the Manor a lot, nowadays.

He was practising in the garden, a couple of days after the mess with Bianca. Jayden had never quite gotten the full story from anyone; all he knew was that Chris was like Paige, that Bianca was dead, and some kind of time travel had been involved. In retrospect, Phoebe probably hadn't been the best person to ask.

"You're dropping your shoulder."

He finished the move, turning to see Chris leaning against the door frame. "Scuse me?"

"You're dropping your shoulder," he repeated. "You always did," he added, and his tone was almost fond.

"Future knowledge," Jayden reminded him, and Chris shrugged, waving it away.

"You'll learn it at some point. Do the move again." Jayden obeyed, slowing it down, and halfway through Chris said "There. Lift your shoulder."

Jayden did, wincing at the unfamiliar stretch, but he could see how it would improve his range of motion. "Thanks, Chris." Lowering his blade, he added warily, "I'm sorry about Bianca."

Chris waved this one off, as well, but there was a darkness in his eyes now. "Hasn't happened yet. It won't happen this time around. I'll make sure."

"Still. Some version of her died saving some version of you. I'm sorry."

There was a long pause before Chris said "Thank you." Turning away, he added, "Watch your left ankle, too, there's a weakness there."

"No there isn't."

"There will be some day."

The door closed quietly behind him. Jayden smiled and turned back to his practice.

 

Three days after Piper's birthday, Jayden found Chris in the attic. "Are you trying to hurt them?" he asked, perching on the arm of the couch.

"Do you think I am?" Chris asked without looking up.

"No." The swift reply must have surprised Chris, because he met Jayden's eyes. "I don't think you are. I've never thought you are."

"No? Why not?"

Jayden shrugged. "You've been helping them," he said vaguely. "Sometimes - things look bad, from the outside. Like - it might look like you were against them because you said things they didn't like about Wyatt."

Chris studied him. "Or it might look like your family didn't care about you? Sent you away and kept your sister at home?"

"That, yeah," he agreed. "But it isn't like that inside. Only sometimes you're the only one on the inside. I think that'd be very lonely. I'm not the only one inside mine, but you're the only one inside yours."

"You get better at explaining things, though," Chris muttered, mostly to himself. "I'm not trying to hurt them, Sprout. I promise, if that means anything to you."

"It does," Jayden told him. "Are you lonely, Chris?"

"Always lonely on the inside, right?"

"It's not lonely if someone's in there with you."

Chris smiled faintly. "There's a lot of things I'll do, Sprout, but bringing a ten year old into this isn't one of them."

"I'm eleven."

"Eleven," he corrected himself. "Still."

"I can fight, you know."

"Oh, I know you can, I've seen you. You've got your own fights to be worrying about. I'll handle mine."

Jayden shrugged, standing. "It's your fight. But there's four other people in this house, and I bet they'd be on the inside if you wanted."

Chris shook his head, going back to the Book, and Jayden dug out his history homework and got to work on it.

 

A few days after Chris had died and been born, mostly in that order, Paige found Jayden in the nursery, studying the cot. "Penny for them, Sprout?"

"I think he knew me in his future," Jayden said distantly.

"You're living in his house, I'm pretty sure he'll know you."

"No, the other future. The bad one. He said he'd seen me fight, and he knew things about my style."

"Maybe he did know you." Paige leaned over the cot to check on Chris, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Do you think I was fighting Wyatt?"

Paige glanced back at him. "You sound kind of eager, there, Sprout."

"No," Jayden denied. "Well, not really. But - if I was fighting Wyatt, it means I won mine. Wyatt's is too far in the future. I have to win mine."

Paige blinked. "Yes. I suppose it does." She leaned her elbow on his shoulder, watching the cot since he didn't seem to want to meet her eyes. "You're getting too tall for this - seems kind of a shame, doesn't it? That you won yours and had to come fight ours for us?"

"I wonder if I helped."

"I'm sure you did."

He half turned, enough to look at her. "If I have to go before he's old enough, will you tell him for me?"

"Tell him what, Sprout?"

"That if he needs me, I'll come help him? Anytime. For anything."

Paige studied him for a moment before sweeping him into a hug. "I'll tell him," she promised. Jayden leaned into the hug, and she hung on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back and fill in some blanks - actually, I've literally bunnied myself writing that - but for now, this is it. Enjoy. <3

(Post SS, Jayden is twenty. Chris is twelve.)

 

Three weeks after Xandred's defeat, Jayden stood in the yard and called for Paige.

His foster mother appeared in a shower of sparks, snatching him into a hug before she'd even fully reformed. Jayden laughed, wrapping his arms around her for a long moment.

"Paige, come and meet my sister," he said finally, pulling back.

"Sounds good, Sprout," Paige agreed. "Just so you know, your cousin is desperate to get to come see you. I had to bribe him to wait while I came to check things out. But don't say his name unless you're ready for him."

Jayden laughed softly. Chris had latched onto him early, much as he had latched onto Paige, and for the same reason. No one could explain it, but witchlighter magic and symbol power were sympathetic to each other, and users were often drawn together without realising it. He'd always gotten on well with Wyatt, too, and the boys had always been fond of Kaoru and his various other tutors.

"He can come. In a minute. First, meet Lauren."

"We've met." Lauren came from the house, bowing politely. "Briefly. Thank you for taking care of my brother, Miss Matthews." She frowned. "I thought you had red hair."

"I did when I met you," Paige agreed.

"And she's married," Jayden added. 

"Mitchell. I'm sorry. Jayden told me, but..."

"Lots to take in," Paige said easily. Something caught her eye, and she smiled; Antonio was lurking by the front door, pretending not to watch them. "Did you make him a samurai in the end?"

"He made himself a samurai," Lauren said fondly. "I didn't have much to do with it."

"Lauren, may I invite someone else?" Jayden asked politely.

"This is your home, Jayden. You _may_ invite anyone you like." Paige smiled at the faintly teasing tone.

Jayden grinned, taking a step back, away from Paige. "Chris?"

Chris was still holding the wrapper from the cupcake she'd bribed him with when he orbed in. Grinning in delight, he stared around at the yard. "Wow, is this really your home, Sprout? It's so cool. And massive."

Paige took a couple of steps towards Lauren; she could see Antonio drifting closer, and she deliberately raised her voice. "Chris is my nephew. He's been very close with Jayden, the last few years."

"I'm glad," Lauren said with a genuine smile. "I hated to think of him being lonely out there."

"No fear of it, Chris never leaves him alone."

"Why is he calling him Sprout?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Ah. Well, when he first came to us, there was a bounty on him from your Nighlok, and we were told that using his name a lot would make him easier to find, so we didn't."

"But Sprout? Why Sprout?" Lauren asked.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris almost bumped her, stopping just short. "Have you seen this place? It's so cool! The walls slide around!"

Paige smiled. "I've seen it, but a long time ago."

"Sprout says we should all go in and have tea!"

"Yes," Lauren said immediately. "I'm sorry, leaving you standing out here. Mentor will be ashamed when he gets back from the market. Please, come in. Antonio, what do we have?"

"Well, that depends." Antonio turned to Paige, looking so concerned that she believed him for a moment. "How do you feel about fish?"


End file.
